


过错方（R）

by Chilica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilica/pseuds/Chilica





	过错方（R）

朱正廷被黄明昊压制得动弹不得，他听着耳边传来的胡言乱语，颇有些无奈地叹了口气。“你是抖M吗？”他特意抬了尾音，想要看看黄明昊是什么反应。但很遗憾，后者似乎已经完全沉浸在自己的悲伤小世界中了，完全没有听到他在说什么，也自然一点反应都没有回馈。

朱正廷撇了撇嘴，想要直起自己的脖子，但刚一活动后脑勺上的那只手就压得更紧了。

“喂——”他不得不拉长了声音，尚能够灵活动作的手暗地里直击黄明昊身上的痒痒肉，“我可警告你，这样是憋不死人的，我说真的。”

这次他得到了反馈——黄明昊重重吸了一下鼻子后放开了他。

朱正廷装作痛苦的样子抬手揉了几下脖子，状似不经意地瞥了两眼又低下头去，鼻尖红红的小可怜。

“那什么——”  
“我还是收拾一下东西搬走吧……”

两人同时开口。

半途朱正廷停了下来，但黄明昊没有。

“你是，是真的听不懂人话还是在跟我装傻？”朱正廷上前一步，这次也懒得再去压黄明昊又探上床铺的手了，他直接拽住了黄明昊的衣领，将人甩到了下铺。

毕竟是木板床，一个一百多斤的大小伙这么砸下来，动静还是不小的。黄明昊也吓了一跳，生怕自己把床板给压塌了。但朱正廷明显不觉得砸这么一下对床板是一个威胁，他微歪着头扯了下嘴角，而后直接跨上床压在了黄明昊身上。

黄明昊登时瞪大了眼睛，“朱正廷？！”

“当初你离开之前不是说，想再来一轮吗？”说这话的时候，朱正廷俯下了身体，几乎要将自己全部贴在黄明昊身上，“现在我觉得时机正好。”

黄明昊眼睛瞪得更大了，“你疯了？！”

“难道你没疯吗？”朱正廷将手探进了黄明昊的领口，挑逗一般在他胸膛上画了个圈，“怎么了？为什么摆出这种表情？我又不是在强奸你。”

黄明昊咬了下嘴唇，而后略带愤怒地一把推开了朱正廷。“你需要冷——”静字还没能说出口，朱正廷便已经强硬地摁紧了他的肩膀，欺身就是一吻。

那瞬间，有什么东西在黄明昊脑中炸开了花。他着急着，呜咽着想要把朱正廷快速推得远远的，但那却只是存在于他意识深层的东西，事实上，在嘴唇被朱正廷的嘴唇贴上的那一刻，他便抬手搂紧了难得在床上对他强势的人。

黄明昊现在很不安，朱正廷也是一样。有同样的情绪像是大石块一样压在他们的胸口，让他们难以喘息，但也拼命地想要抽空喘息。而此时此刻，在这间隔音效果极差的宿舍，他们找到了一条缝隙。

“你的嘴唇在抖。”黄明昊说。他抬眼看着朱正廷那双格外亮的眼睛，挑衅一般问道：“你他妈是不是紧张哭了？”

“放你的狗屁。”朱正廷不客气地回复。

这两句话似乎将他们的关系重新拉回了正轨，黄明昊先忍不住笑出声来，随后是朱正廷。笑也没能笑得多大声，毕竟外面还有尤长靖和Milk在，开心也没能开心多久，毕竟等他们停下之后，所有的烦心事和秘密便又再次涌了上来，纠缠着要把他们往深渊里拽。

所以朱正廷敛了笑后闭上了眼睛，他轻轻吻了下黄明昊的耳朵，压着嗓说了两个字。

“做吗？”

黄明昊没有给出回复。

他睁开眼，舔舔嘴唇又补了几个字。

“就当正经的分手炮行吗？”

黄明昊还是没有回复，只是别开了头，从喉咙深处传出了一声极微小的呜咽。

“你为什么总这么委屈。”

朱正廷说着就开始着手帮黄明昊脱衣服，“我他妈，我他妈被你说分手的时候都没有这么委屈……你委屈什么啊你？你再这样，你再这样我就——”我就要跟着你委屈了。

最后半句话朱正廷没有说出口，因为他觉得自己现在这样特别的可笑。他吸了吸鼻子，将黄明昊贴身的背心撩到了胸口，低下头略微犹豫了半秒，而后毫不留情地用力咬住了黄明昊的乳头。

黄明昊痛到全身猛地绷紧，他不可置信地转过眼去看朱正廷，却只能看到伏在自己胸口上的人的头顶。

“你做什么？”

黄明昊听到自己的声音都在发颤。

“你真疯了是不是？啊？朱正廷？”

“……你当我犯贱好了。”

半晌，朱正廷闷声说了这么一句。

黄明昊顿时喉头一哽，他张了张嘴想要再说些什么，但朱正廷没有给他机会。略微犹豫间他的裤子便已经被强行扒下，所以本来已经冲到嘴边的话只能转了个弯给“不行”让路。

“为什么不行。”朱正廷执着地将黄明昊的手给挡开，“我现在求着你上我你都不愿意了是不是？操你的黄明昊，你他妈还是不是男人？！”

“尤长靖还在——”

“我管不着！”朱正廷恼怒地甩了下手，“反正明天老子就要重新恨你了，你今天再怎么说都得让我先痛快。”

黄明昊被这话搞得脑子一懵，在他想要反驳说朱正廷你这他妈的完全强盗逻辑的时候，朱正廷的手便隔着内裤握上了他的阴茎。

那是一种什么样的感觉黄明昊根本无法形容，他只知道自己单纯就是被朱正廷这么碰了一下，就好似处男一般热了全身。房间里还开着灯，朱正廷还正盯着他瞧，这一切都让他感到窒息，手脚都发了麻。

朱正廷下手撸了两下，而后很不屑地露了个笑。“什么嘛黄明昊，刚刚拒绝的那么认真，结果还没开始你就硬这么厉害了啊？”

这个人在床上并不纯情，黄明昊早知道这一点。

但不知为何，每一次每一次，不管是在开始前，还是完事后，他都会陷入被骗的困顿中。他潜意识觉得，朱正廷不应该跟任何人上床，但被他这么认为的人，做爱的时候却总是叫得无比投入和大声。

许是从黄明昊灼灼的目光中发现了什么，朱正廷轻抬了嘴角，伸出食指在自己的唇间一贴。

“我这次不会叫出来的。”

-

虽然已经很长时间没有在一起做爱，但之前那么多次的经验，已经让黄明昊和朱正廷对彼此的身体熟悉到不行。基本没怎么撩拨，朱正廷就紧咬着嘴唇射在了黄明昊的手里。

扩张也是熟门熟路，黄明昊深吸一口气将无名指挤进朱正廷的后穴，感觉到怀中的身体瞬间紧张起来后便开始用亲吻来帮他放松。从后颈一路吻下去，顺着脊梁骨一直吻到股沟上方，最后一吻点在了自己的手腕上。

朱正廷虽然看不见，但仍是忍不住攥紧了身下的床单。黄明昊曾对他说过，每次这样顺着他的身体吻下去的时候，都会猜想他将那对翅膀和那条小尾巴藏到哪里去了。朱正廷也反驳过，说翅膀和尾巴怎么可能同时存在。

但黄明昊不依，不赞同。还坏笑着去咬他的耳朵，贴在他的耳侧一字一顿地说——

“在我的小妖精身上就是能够同时存在。”

这句话就像是一个咒语，禁锢了朱正廷好多年。让他每次被黄明昊这样吻的时候，都觉得像是在被抚摸翅膀，在被玩弄敏感的尾巴。

这让他变得汗津津的，又有点像是刚上岸的人鱼王子了。

黄明昊的三根手指在朱正廷的体内不轻不重地活动起来，朱正廷轻哼一声将自己的脸深深埋在了枕头里，像是在害羞，但腰却配合地陷了下去，似乎在邀请黄明昊往更深处探索。

“……有套吗？”

情到深处，这句话就显得无比扫兴了。

朱正廷挣扎着将自己通红的脸歪过去，冲着黄明昊狠狠翻了个白眼。

“怎么可能会有啊！我住个宿舍难道还想着约——嘶！”朱正廷在黄明昊突如其来的挺入中闭了闭眼，他费力半撑起身体，腾出一只手去摸了摸自己的小腹，“黄明昊你他妈都不打声——”

“招呼”二字隐在了枕间，朱正廷身体剧烈地颤了颤，两手浮空抓了几下后指尖颤抖着蜷在了一起。不怪黄明昊没等他说完话就将他的脑袋摁回到枕头里，实在是因为他们都对彼此的敏感点太过了解，若不是被堵了这么一下，朱正廷绝对会因为黄明昊过深的顶弄而爽到叫出声来。

几秒钟后，黄明昊放开了压着朱正廷的手，改为掐紧他的大腿内侧，将他的两条腿用力推了上去。朱正廷又是一抖，兴许是觉得痛了，有些不满意地背手去打黄明昊的胳膊。但黄明昊怎么可能因为这不痛不痒的两下打而放弃现在的姿势，他欺身将朱正廷压紧，汗津津的胸膛贴上了身下人同样汗津津的后背。

“你不能叫。”他贴上朱正廷的耳朵，故意喷出湿热的气息让那已经红到快要滴血的耳朵染上更艳的红色，“但是可以哭。”

可怜朱正廷还没反应过来黄明昊这句话意味着什么，就被他接下来强硬又迅速的一轮抽插搞得头皮发麻，几乎要动用全部的意志力才能勉强忍住不叫出声来。但刚刚放出了那样的话的黄明昊明显不会到此为止，在朱正廷忍到几乎要喘不过来气的时候，他张嘴咬住了朱正廷的耳垂，并恶趣味地用舌尖轻轻舔了一下齿间被挤压到饱满的嫩肉。

“呃呜……”

朱正廷用力将自己的脸砸回到了枕头里，视线回归黑暗的同时眼角也溢出了泪水。

“忍不了了吗？”黄明昊的声音又开始发颤了，但这次不再是因为委屈，“还没完呢。”

朱正廷开始后悔了，他不应该在这个时候点黄明昊的火的。最起码也要离开这间宿舍，到随便哪家酒店去，随便哪里，只要能够让他叫出声来就行。

在无法出声的情况下，因为黄明昊的大力抽弄而来的快感全部堆积在了他的体内，哪怕蜷缩紧手指脚趾也难以化解哪怕一分。朱正廷知道自己被操哭了，他全身都在抖，抖到他觉得自己下一秒就要坏掉了。

但是这个下一秒，却迟迟没能到来。

黄明昊捞起朱正廷已经没有什么力气的身体，困着他的肩颈让他躺在了自己的身上。这个破格的姿势让朱正廷猛地清醒过来，他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，想要逃但却根本逃不掉。黄明昊的阴茎深深嵌在他的体内，像是在他的身上上了一把锁。没办法他只好费力地用自己的腿缠上黄明昊的腿，想借此让自己稍微安心一些。

但当黄明昊开始动作的时候，他就知道自己想得太简单了。

“我……我不行……明……昊昊，昊昊……放我……咳咳……”

黄明昊每一次挺腰都撞得朱正廷的屁股往上抬起小一寸，还不待他沉下，下一次撞击便再次强硬地打了过来。在过分的快感中朱正廷只能徒劳地张大嘴巴，开腔全成了气声，偏生黄明昊还怕他真的叫出声来，将自己的胳膊送了过去。

“忍不了就咬。”

但朱正廷哪还有什么力气去咬。

他只能泪流满面地扯着黄明昊的手要他停下。但黄明昊却不合他意，反倒顶弄得更快更深了。

在这种姿势下朱正廷又射了一次，精液飞溅出来，洒在了他正剧烈起伏的小腹上。像是安慰一般，黄明昊停下动作轻轻抚摸了几下朱正廷的额头。朱正廷感知到后下意识地往他掌心蹭去，却没想到下一秒自己又被黄明昊翻了身。这一次他被摆成了最方便进入的跪姿，两腿大开，不断开合的后穴被黄明昊用手指大力掰开，仍旧滚烫硬挺的性器再次刺入，又是狠狠碾过敏感点。

已经高潮过两次的身体哪受得了这个，朱正廷发狠一般呜咽了一声，头不自觉后仰起来，后颈和后背弓出了一个非常漂亮的弧度。黄明昊就势搂过了他的身体，低头看向了他的脸。

朱正廷的眼前已是一片朦胧，他不知道自己现在是什么样子，但想想也知道肯定是被操到红光满面，满脸都是眼泪口水的狼狈样。

“昊……昊昊……”

他也不知道自己现在再喊黄明昊的名字是不是想要求饶，但现在他的脑子中只剩下了黄明昊的名字，如果不叫，那他就什么都说不出来了。

黄明昊轻笑了一声，捏上朱正廷的下巴轻轻吻了下去。

“乖哦，哥哥。”

朱正廷懵懵地点了下头，正要再跟黄明昊温存一会儿，身体便被略显粗鲁地扔回到了床上。黄明昊抬高了他的腰，不顾他的微弱的挣扎和反抗，闭眼再度大力抽插起来。囊袋和屁股撞击的声音混着水声非常明显，但黄明昊管不了那么多了，他甚至希望朱正廷能够在这个时候叫出声来，可很遗憾，在他终于到达性高潮的那一刻，朱正廷也只是跟着他闷哼了一声，并没有发出他想要的声音。

拼着仅存的理智，黄明昊射在了朱正廷的后背上。在他放开手的那一刻，朱正廷的身体还在痉挛着，他下塌的腰和高高抬起的屁股，半天无法合上的后穴和大腿根处已经青紫的掐痕，都在提醒着黄明昊，他刚刚施了怎样的暴行。

黄明昊抽了张纸细细擦去朱正廷背后的精液，而后伸手帮他拉平了已经无法自己放松下来的腿。

“正廷。”

他拍了拍朱正廷的后背，却没得到任何回应。

“你还在哭吗？”

他又问。

但朱正廷还是没回他。

没办法他只好动手将朱正廷的身体翻了过来，却见这人的双眼已经失了焦点，只眼泪还在一个劲儿地往外冒。

“……好糗。”

过了很久，朱正廷才抬起手蹭了蹭脸上的泪水，对着黄明昊开了口。

“你刚刚……是真的想把我操死吧？”

“就……”黄明昊有些无措地搓了几下手指，“分手炮。”

“哈，分手炮。”朱正廷费力坐起身来，“你怎么还记得这个。”

“我不敢忘。”

“有烟吗？”

“没有。”黄明昊压下朱正廷冲自己伸过来的手，“以后也不会有了，戒了吧。”

朱正廷苦笑一声，轻轻巧巧地抽回了被黄明昊压在床上的手。

“也是，戒了吧。”

话已经出了口，就是不知道到底是对自己说的，还是对身边人说的。

-

床收拾干净后，黄明昊便卷了自己的被子去了林彦俊的房间。朱正廷躺在床上连骂了几声“拔屌无情”都没能让他的脚步停下。但现在的朱正廷又能有什么办法呢，他几乎被黄明昊操得动弹不得，能够骂上几句话就已经很不错了。

隔着一堵墙的两个人，在后半夜双双失了眠。

朱正廷一边为确认了黄明昊是真的有事在瞒着他而高兴，一边又忍不住担心，怕黄明昊瞒着他的并不是他所想的那些事。

而黄明昊，他则陷入了浓重的焦虑和不安之中。他完全想不通为什么会头脑一热又跟朱正廷上床，还是在背着尤长靖和Milk的宿舍里。刚刚的性事有多激烈他已经快想不起来了，现在的他只恨不得把自己就地处决。

说是分手炮。

但打完之后还怎么说分手。

更何况，他们本就不是纯粹的炮友。

黄明昊头疼地从床上坐起来，拿起手机想给朱正廷发点什么，但是又觉得有些话现在说着实不妥。他不可能对着朱正廷将跟杜桦的两年之约全盘托出，以朱正廷的性子，之后会闹得多难看他连想都不敢想。

但什么都不说也确实不合适，尤其是在他们刚酣畅淋漓的打了一炮之后。

陷入无尽纠结的黄明昊非常粗暴地蹂躏起自己的头发，最后彻底放弃一般一脑袋砸在了墙上。

相比之下，朱正廷就要平静多了。他躺在床上安静地等待着黎明的到来，在闹钟响起第一声的时候他伸手拿起了手机，翻着通讯录给一个人打去了电话。

“你好，请问是王子异先生吗？真不好意思这么早来麻烦你，我是Dennis之前带的艺人朱正廷。”

“是这样，我想拜托你去查一下Winnie……对，就是那个模特。”

“到时候将资料发我邮箱就好……嗯，以你那边最高级别的水准去查。”

“价格的话，之前Dennis都告诉过我，放心，等我收到资料后立刻将钱给你打过去。”

“对，全部保密，不要透露给任何人。”

“好的，合作愉快。”


End file.
